The present invention relates to an assembly bearing arrangement for motor vehicles.
An assembly bearing assembly of the generic type is shown, for example, in DE 10 2004 062 083 A1 or DE 10 2005 033 509 B4, and has a bearing housing which can be secured to a body-mounted carrier part (this can be the vehicle body directly or a subframe attached thereto) of the motor vehicle, by screw connections aligned in Y direction (transverse direction). The subject matter of the first publication further includes a bracket-shaped support part, which is bolted to the bearing housing of the assembly bearing and to a crossbeam fixed to the carrier part to thereby realize a torsion-resistant bearing mount which reinforces the support structure.
DE 10 2004 034 074 B4 discloses another assembly bearing to be mounted to a subframe, with the bearing housing being secured by two screw connections, aligned in Z direction (vertical), in the node region between a longitudinal beam and a crossbeam, wherein the one screw connection is arranged on the longitudinal beam for realizing a corner-stiff bearing mount, and the other screw connection is arranged on the crossbeam. Twist stiffness of the bearing mount is, however, not significantly increased by the screw connections that lie in a common connection plane.
Furthermore, DE 10 2009 020 107 A1 discloses an arrangement of an assembly bearing on a subframe of a motor vehicle, with the assembly bearing being arranged in the corner region of the subframe between a subframe-side longitudinal member and a subframe-side cross member such as to stiffen the corner region. Formed on a bearing housing of the assembly bearing is a bearing eye, which is firmly bolted by a screw connection via a restraining bracket welded to an extension of the longitudinal member. A mounting flange of the bearing housing further rests on a support flange of a bracket of the assembly bearing and is fixed there by screw connections aligned in Z direction. The assembly bearing has a bearing core which is firmly bolted to an engine support of the assembly. The bearing core also has stop arms which are not described in greater detail and disposed diametrically opposite on the bearing core and which are associated to legs of a U-shaped stop bracket of the assembly bearing that bridges the bearing core.
Furthermore, FR 2831111 A1 discloses a multipart construction of an assembly bearing, in which a body-side fixable bearing part and an assembly-side fixable bearing part are connected indirectly via a first connecting bearing element which is swingably coupled via elastomer bearings to both bearing parts. Connected in parallel relation to this first connecting element is a further buffer and bracket element which is supported by an elastomer arrangement. Securement of the body-side bearing part is realized by screw connections aligned in both Z-direction and Y-direction.
Furthermore, JP 2012-240579 A discloses an assembly bearing in which a bearing core is surrounded by a U-shaped stop bracket, with stop buffers being provided between the inner surfaces of the stop bracket and the bearing core and acting in two spatial directions.